The Darkest Hour
by Taineyah
Summary: Kurt has learned to deal with being different, but lately he's been changing. His marks have been dropping, he's been randomly falling asleep, feeling depressed over his differences... What's happening to him?
1. Midnight Wanderings

There is an extended disclaimer, so if you find it annoying, just start reading after the dotted line, okay?  Thanks.

Although I am a huge fan of X-men: Evolution, I have two younger siblings who are not.  Therefore, I apologise for any mistakes in the timeline or characters.  Also, I'm Canadian.  I'm assuming that school in the United States is the same as it is in Ontario, so again, I apologise for any mistakes (like me forgetting the name of every teacher at the high school.)  Next point:  I haven't taken German in six months, so I'm sorry if I screw that up.  Last.  I don't own the X-men characters or their universe, but I may add some of my own, made up locales over the course of this story.  

I make this up as I go along, so no word on potential pairings yet, if I put any in, but Kurt's the main character.

German translations appear at the end of the chapter.

Thank you for your time, now, on with the story.

************************************************************************

The Darkest Hour

Chapter One: Midnight Wanderings

                Kurt sat on the roof of the mansion, staring up at the full moon.  It was such a peaceful object, the moon.  It didn't go to Danger Room sessions or fight evil.  It just sat up there, quietly.  Sometimes, Kurt liked to sit where it was peaceful, away from the other kids, with their rapid-fire English.  It made his head spin, especially when everyone was arguing.  The roof was safe.  If he slipped, which was highly unlikely, he could just 'port himself to the ground, or back up to the roof.

                Every so often, Kurt shivered as the cool night breeze ruffled his fur.  He knew that he should go back inside.  He was tired, and he still had homework to finish, but he didn't want to.  He argued with himself, knowing that he'd be in trouble if his English marks got any lower.  They'd started slipping, along with all of his other grades, about two and a half months before.  Finally, he convinced himself to go back in.  

                Bamf.

                He was back at his desk, staring at the copy of Antony and Cleopatra that was sitting open in front of him.  He hated Shakespeare.  English was hard enough, and Shakespeare seemed to have spoken something else.  Normally, he'd have asked someone for help.  Trouble was, no one else seemed to know what Shakespeare was talking about either.  They were just really good at making it up.

                He looked at the page again.  Something about an asp.  And a...a baby?  The woman was feeding a baby to the snake?  That made no sense.  Even Shakespeare wasn't twisted enough to kill little kids.  He took a deep breath and re-read the page.  Wait...maybe the snake was biting Cleopatra?  The baby was the snake?

                Kurt slammed his head against the desk in annoyance.  How did a woman give birth to a snake?  _Metaphors_, he thought grimly.  _How I hate them._

                An hour later, Kurt finally had his summary of the last scene done, and he hoped that it would make more sense to his teacher than it did to him.  He looked at his clock.  It was almost 1:00 in the morning, and he still had to read a chapter for History.  He wished he hadn't left the History for last.  It wasn't fair, the other kids didn't have to work as hard as he did.  They only had to glance at a page and they'd understand it.  He often had to read the page two or three times to make sense of it.

                "_Danke,"_ he hissed aloud as he saw that the chapter was only two pages long.

                Finally, at 1:30, Kurt curled up in his bed and turned out the light.  He was so exhausted that he completely slept through his alarm, making him later than usual.  Logan finally came to get him.

                "Elf, you're late."

                "_Was?  Das ist sehr früh_!" Kurt moaned and rolled over, not even opening his eyes.

                "_Nein_, Elf.  _Das ist_ _sehr spät_. Extremely late, in fact.  You better get yourself downstairs, now, or you're not going to get a ride to school."

                Finally, Kurt opened his eyes, and was surprised to find himself bathed in sunlight.  He sat up quickly and dove onto the floor, into the middle of his heap of clothes.  He'd meant to do laundry the night before, and he had trouble finding a clean outfit.  Before he got up off the floor, Logan had left.  Kurt jammed his school books into his knapsack and 'ported to the bathroom.  

                He knew he was extremely late, because there was no line-up.  Then, he 'ported to the kitchen to grab some fruit or something.  He had found a few apples and was about to go out to the driveway when the Professor came in.

                "Aren't you forgetting something?"  He looked pointedly at Kurt's wrist. 

                "_Scheisse!_"  Kurt disappeared with a bamf, and grabbed the image inducer off of his desk.  

                The car was starting to move when he got out front, but Scott stopped it long enough for him to get in.  He sat next to Rogue and quickly put his "watch" on.  A button press later, he was "normal human" Kurt Wagner.

                He sighed and Rogue looked at him curiously.  He chose to ignore her and looked out the window, resting his head on the back of his seat.  

                Suddenly, someone was shaking him.  "Kurt, we're here."  Rogue's face was right in front of his when he opened his eyes.

                He blinked, clearing his vision. 

                "It must have been Scott's Danger Room lecture that sent me to sleep." 

                He smiled at his pathetic attempt at a joke, then he calmly got out of the car and walked into the school.  Rogue watched him, and shook her head.  Kurt had gotten fairly quiet lately, and he was always tired.  She was worried about him, but he wouldn't talk to anyone.

***

                "We're sorry, Dawn, but it looks like the paralysis is permanent," the doctor told the girl after the sixth surgery in two months.

                "You knew that weeks ago.  You just had to put me under the knife again."  The theirteen year old glared bitterly at the doctor.  She was so sick of lying in the children's ward of _Krankenhaus Berlin_.

                "We still had hope.  It's just...this surgery was a last shot, and there's so much scar tissue on your spine now that further attempts to repair your spine would be cruel and unnecesary.  The best thing for you is to put you in occupational therapy, to teach you how to live independently."

                "Go away.  I'm sick of your crap."

                "Dawn, we need to discuss this."

                "I'm only a kid.  Find a grown-up to tell."

                "You know that you're a ward of the state.  Would you rather that I talked to your case-worker?  She probably wouldn't explain anything to you."                

                "I don't care.  Just leave me alone."

                She turned her face towards the wall, effectively ending the conversation.  As soon as the doctor was gone, she closed her eyes and set off to find one of her imaginary friends.  Fortunately, Flamme was available.  She spent the next several hours telling Flamme about how much she hated the doctors.

***

                Mrs. Smith, Kurt's English teacher, looked at him over the top of his Shakespeare summary.  As usual, when looking at the German teenager, her expression was one of mixed pity and anger.

                "Kurt, did you have a monkey write your assignment?"

                "No.  I did it last night."

                "I can't read your writing, as usual."

                "I am sorry.  I was up until 1:30."

                "Your habit of leaving your homework to the last minute is appalling, Kurt.  You are going to fail this class if you don't shape up."

                "I am trying.  Der is just so much homevork, and I have trouble vith it."  He hung his head.  "I am overvelmed just trying to do the reading.  Writing is even harder."

                "I understand that, but if you did your homework when it was assigned..."

                "I often have three or four classes of homevork every night.  And the more I do, the more der is."

                The teacher shook her head in frustration.  Until recently, Kurt had been an excellent student, but now he was a clown in class and, on the occasions that he actually did his homework, it was only a quarter right.

                "Go on.  You don't want to be late for your next class."

                He went out the door and sped off for German, which he had transferred into when his grades started slipping, in the hopes that he might be able to bring his average up.  He made it just as the bell rang, but the teacher still marked him down as tardy.

                He walked calmly to his desk at the back of his class.  He'd get yelled at again tonight, when the school called.  It was the fifth time he'd been late for class this week, and he'd already skipped two detentions in the hopes of getting some work done in the library.

                As soon as he sat down, he fell asleep.  It was unfortunate for him that he mumbled some German curses under his breath while he slept, because he woke up with the teacher standing over him.

                "_Geht nach das Büro,_" the teacher said.  "I have had enough of you, Kurt."

                Reluctantly, Kurt got out of his desk, picked up his knapsack and left the room.  The office.  Great.  The last thing he needed was a suspension.  He'd been trying really hard to catch up in his classes and now he had to go to the office. 

                As he walked, Kurt toyed with the idea of just leaving.  No more clowning around to hide the fact that he felt alone.  No more Logan yelling at him for sleeping in, or having a messy room.  No more Storm shaking her head in disappointment when he got into trouble.  Passing the main entrance to the school, he watched his reflection in the glass.  No more pretending to be...normal.

                The notion passed and he went into the office.  The secretary picked up the phone.

                "Do I need to call Miss Munroe?"

                "Most likely," Kurt said, trying to smile.

                "Another joke go wrong?"

                "No.  I have turned over a new leaf."  He stood proudly.  "Unfortunately, it vas the wrong vun."

***

                An hour later, it was official.  Kurt had received a one week suspension.  Storm, driving him home, started speaking to him.

                "Kurt, I know you're trying just as hard as you always have.  I've seen your light on at all hours of the night and heard you swearing at your homework.  Despite all that, you're failing your classes and you've become exceptionally quiet.  You're not yourself at all.  Is something the matter?"

                _Ja, _he thought to himself.  _I don't have a clue why I can't do my work, I'm always tired and I'm sick of always having to hide behind this stupid image inducer.  And I'm fed up with having everyone look at me weird when I don't hide.  _Out loud, he said, "_Nein._ I am just very tired."

                He could tell that she didn't believe it, but she just let him drift off into his silent reverie.

*************************************************************************

That has got to be my crappiest first chapter ever.  Oh well.  Hopefully someone will take pity on me and review.  If not, I'll post the next chapter anyway.

_Danke_= Thank you

_Shiesse_= Shit

_Das ist sehr früh.= _It isvery early.

_Das ist sehr spät.= _It is very late_._

_Krankenhaus_ = hospital__

_Geht nach das Büro. _= Go to the office.


	2. Tears Shed By Night

Sorry this took so long--I got grounded from the use of any electronics except the microwave, the stove and the toaster.  But, despite all that, I've got this here now!

Thank you to my reviewers.  I love you guys and it wouldn't be worth it without you.  *Sniff*  There were a few very minor alterations made to chapter one, just so you know.  The story will still make sense if you don't re-read.  German translations are at the end. 

Quick note:  I'm not Catholic or even Christian, so please don't get upset if I misrepresent Kurt's beliefs.  Just correct me.  I want to include his beliefs because I thoroughly admire him for them and they are a large part of his character and life.

Now for chapter 2

*************************************************************************

Chapter Two:  Tears Shed By Night

                Kurt stared at the ceiling above his bed.  Something was wrong.  No one had been angry at his suspension.  No one had said anything about it.  They'd just told him that he could go take a nap if he wanted.  He had wanted to, had tried to, but now he was nervous.  What if they were planning on throwing him out?  He didn't have anywhere to go.

                He said a quick prayer, then, unable to sleep, he picked up his dirty laundry and teleported into the laundry room.  At least he could wash his clothes before they threw him out.  He sat, crouched, on the dryer and let the myriad of sounds from the washing machine take over his mind.  He let himself drift, imagining that he wasn't so different, that everyone was like him.

                Finally, though, the washing machine turned off and he remembered that he had to put the clothes into the dryer.  That meant getting off the dryer.  Right.  He moved as though to hop down, and suddenly felt dizzy.  His vision turned dark.  He pitched forward and landed head first, twisting into a position that would have dislocated a few joints on any less flexible person and would leave even him stiff for a few days.  

                When Logan found Kurt, nearly an hour later, Kurt was still unconsious.

***

                Hank shook his head.  He couldn't figure out what had happened to Kurt.  Aside from a very minor concussion, the teen was fine.  Even when Kurt had woken up and explained what he'd been doing, Hank had remained stumped.  

                Kurt had been quiet lately, but that could be chalked up to sheer exhaustion... Of course!  Kurt was exhausted.

                Hank thought.  Danger Room training, work, school, goofing off.  Between all of Kurt's normal activities, it was enough to tire out any three kids.  And Kurt had been teleporting almost constantly, especially in training.  Scott was insistent that Kurt needed to get better, so that he'd be even more useful...

                Hank looked at Kurt's sleeping form, curled up like a cat, the tip of his tail lying on the pillow.  He looked so young...and so unusual.  It was amazing that he didn't hate the world, the way his natural appearance frightened people  Hank brushed away the thought.  Hank himself was blue and furry and _he_ wasn't bitter.

                After checking one more time to make sure that Kurt was really asleep and not unconsious again, Hank headed upstairs to talk to the other adults.

                "He's going to be fine."

                "What's wrong?"  the Professor asked.

                "Sheer exhaustion.  He's been so overextended that he's just shutting down."

                "But he'll be okay?" Storm pressed.

                "Yes.  He's to be excused from training and everything else until the end of his suspension, but he'll be fine."

                "Excused from training?"  Logan raised an eyebrow.

                "Yes.  He needs a vacation.  I'd actually like to see him go elsewhere, away from the Institute and all of the other students.  I think part of his problem is the pressure."

                "Pressure?"

                "Yes.  He's under enormous pressure from his teammates and everyone else to do well.  Even we've pressuring him to do better, especially in school.  We should let him go off for a vacation."

***

                Kurt was having his usual dream.  He was talking to his friend from the dream-world, Morgen.  Morgen was in every one of his dreams lately.  She was an interesting character, and they had some cool conversations, when she wasn't in annoying younger sister mode like she was now.

                "_Wie geht's_?"

                "_Ganz gut_. Hey, why are you sleeping?" she asked him, in German.  "It's the middle of the day, isn't it?"

                "I am tired."  He kept speaking in German.  He always dreamed in German. 

                "Oh.  Why don't you sleep at night time"

                "Because I don't really seem to have time."

                "You aren't very talkative tonight.  What's wrong?""

                "I'm failing almost all my classes."

                She gasped.  "Why?"

                "I can't keep up with the English.  I'm too tired.  I got suspended, too."

                "Oh no!  Are you in big trouble?"  

                "Not really, but I need to rest, can you leave me alone for awhile?"  Kurt wasn't sure why he needed to ask someone in his dream to go away so he could sleep, but he figured it was some kind of subconscious thing.

                "Okay.  Sleep well, Blau."

                He groaned inwardly.  He wished she'd call him Kurt, and not Blau, which meant blue, but she couldn't seem to understand his name.  Even Nightcrawler or Elf would be an improvement, but she just didn't seem to listen to him.  "Thank you, Morgen."   

***

                "Come on, Elf.  It's time to get up."  Logan shook Kurt gently.

                Kurt sat up quickly, blinking.  Perhaps he had just had a nightmare and he hadn't been suspended or fallen off the dryer or...  He saw his surroundings--the infirmary.  The day had definitely happened.  

                "Come on.  You have to pack your bags."

                "_Was? Nein._  Do not make me leave!  I am sorry.  I vill never svear again, I promise.  I vill pray und pray.  I am very sorry."  Tears soaked the fur on Kurt's face.  "Please do not throw me out.  I did not mean to."

                Through all of this, Logan had been trying to say something, but Kurt was too frightened to notice.  Giving up on words, he grabbed Kurt's arm.

                Bamf.

                Kurt was sitting above Logan's head on some cabinets in the dark corner.  Logan wrinkled his nose at the smell of brimstone that filled the room.  He glanced around and spotted Kurt's yellow eyes.

                "Kurt..."

                "Please.  I am sorry.  Do not throw me out.  I have novhere else to go!"

                Logan took a deep breath and bellowed, loud enough that Kurt froze with his mouth still opened.  "Kurt, _den Mund halten_!  Just go and pack.  When you're done, come and meet me in the front hall.

                Kurt sniffled and did as he was told.  Getting thrown out... It was definitely not his day.

***

                A few minutes later, Kurt teleported into the front hall.  He had a bulging garbage bag in each hand, and a battered suitcase hanging from his tail.  He all but yelled as he saw all of the mansion's inhabitants gathered there, smiling.

                "_Was?_  Have you come to laugh at the furry demon's misfortune?  It isn't enough that I am being thrown out, you have to all show that you don't like me, too?"

                "Cast out?" Storm echoed.  She turned to Logan.  "What did you tell him?"

                Wolverine shrugged.  "I told him to go pack.  He wouldn't shut up long enough for me to say anything else."

                "You scared him half to death."  Storm looked at Kurt.  "We are not throwing you out.  We are sending you off on a vacation.  Hank said you were overtired, so we decided to let you take a break.

                Kurt wiped tears from his face with the back of his hand.  He blinked in astonishment.

                "I can come back after?"

                "Yeah."  Logan smirked.  "You sure you're gonna need everything you own?"

                "_Nein_.  I vill pack better, but first I have to know vhere I am going."

                "You choose.  I'm just driving you to the airport," Logan said.

                "Airport?  But they vill make me take off the image inducer.  How vill I ever get through security?"

                Hank held up a piece of paper.  "According to this, your pacemaker is regulated by your "watch."  It's apparently an experimental technology, and forcing you to take off your watch could kill you."

                "I have no pacemaker."  Kurt cocked his head to one side.  "Lying is a sin."

                "I know, but sometimes it is easier to tell a little white lie."  Hank grimaced.  "Normal people don't usually appreciate us.  Would you rather I told them that you were a furry blue elf-boy and have them detain you and possibly deport you?"

                "_Nein._  But I have no passport.  They vill deport me anyway."

                Kitty stepped forward, hugged Kurt and held up a little leather wallet.  "You have a passport right here.  Professor Xavier keeps up-to-date paperwork on all of us, in case we have to travel."

                Kurt took the wallet, which contained a passport and a credit card, both in his name.

                "Stop worrying, man," Evan said.  "You're getting an all expenses paid trip to anywhere you want to go.  You're free."

                "I can go anyvhere?"  Kurt looked around, and everyone nodded.

                He cast hs mind about, trying to decide where he should go.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his suitcase, which was covered in stickers.  One of the largest said "Berlin."  It occurred to Kurt that he'd never been able to just go sightseeing in his home country.

                "Vould it be okay if I vent to Germany?"

                Logan smiled.  "Sure.  Go pack and then I'll drive you to the airport."

                "But...vhat if there is no plane to Germany for awhile?"

                "There's, like, such a thing as a transfer flight, you know," Kitty said.

************************************************************************

                That's chapter two!!!  I'm gonna skip straight to Germany for the next chapter and ignore the flights because I've never been on an international flight and I don't know what to expect.  And yes, Kurt can teleport, I know.  I'm just not sure what his range is.  I wouldn't want him to get caught somewhere over the Atlantic or something.  Just for the sake of arguement, he's taking a regular airplane.

_Wie geht's? _= How's it going, How are you?__

_Ganz gut. _= Quite well, Pretty good.__

_Den Mund halten. ­­_= Shut up.


	3. Dreaming the Night Away

                Thank you everyone!!  I'm up to 27 reviews as I write this (it might be more than that when this gets posted.)  That's more reviews than I've ever got on an entire story, let alone two chapters!!!  (Hands out yummilicious frozen yogurt to everyone.)  You guys are the best, my inspiration!  A special thanks goes out to my muse and one of my two best friends, Amieva, who has most likely donated ideas and information to this story.  I'd love to give you guys all personal responses, but I'm sure you'd much rather read the story! 

Unless it directly says otherwise, all dialogue in this chapter is in German.  It would just be too hard for everyone to read it if I wrote it that way.

BTW, I don't like writing things that are totally Mary-Sue, so if this starts sounding that way, let me know. 

Disclaimer: Zzzzzz Zzzzzz

Taineyah:  I always knew those knockout drops would come in handy!!

*************************************************************************

Chapter Three:  Dreaming the Night Away

                Kurt looked out over the empty fairground from his perch high in a tree.  It was the last place he'd ever gone with the circus, and it was also his favourite place that the circus had ever gone.  It was surrounded on three sides by a dense forest and was still close enough to Berlin that huge crowds had come to see his performances.

                He'd always loved the isolation of the fairground.  He hadn't had to be fully covered when he went outside.  No curious onlookers had peeked at the trailers, trying to catch a glimpse of what was to come.  No one who might see his "makeup."  He'd been free here.  

                He looked down at his image inducer, which he'd taken off when he started climbing and left on the ground to avoid breaking it.  It was funny.  His entire life he'd wished for something like the inducer, something that would make him look normal so that he could wander around like a normal kid.  Now that he had it and could go anywhere though, he was still hiding in a tree.  It hadn't freed him, just made his bonds slightly more elastic.

                Sure, he could go to school, walk around safely, but he always had to be careful not to be touched.  He always had to be protective of his "watch."  He had to live in virtual isolation, lest someone find out what he was and spoil the illusion.  An illusion.  That's all freedom was.  All it could ever be for him.

                A snapping twig pulled Kurt from this depressing line of thought as he dropped carefully to the ground and put on his inducer.  At a frantic pace, he activated it and then waited with bated breath to see who or what was coming.  A rabbit, with a twitching nose, hopped out of the underbrush and Kurt laughed slightly.

                "I probably scared you."  He turned off the inducer.  "I should go.  This is your home.  I should go find a hotel."

                He bent down to pick up his suitcase, and the rabbit hopped off.  He watched its tail flash, and suddenly felt better.  He didn't need to run away anymore when people saw him.  Maybe things would seem more cheerful after he'd taken a nap and eaten something.  Kurt pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and called a cab to come and take him back into Berlin.

***

                Dawn lay gazing out the window of her room.  She was so bored.  It was Saturday, which meant that, aside from nurses, the food wagon lady and maybe one or two doctors, no one would come into her room until Monday.  There was nothing on tv.  She'd read everything in arm's reach.

                Sighing, she grabbed her journal, which she'd been assigned to keep by one of the hospital psychiatrists.  She picked up her pen, hoping that she could think of something insane to write down, something that would make the psychiatrist hold one of his whispered conferences with the nurses.  The conferences usually resulted in more supervision for her, but at least they broke up the monotony.  Nothing came to her, and she found herself flipping through the pages, looking at some of the things she'd written.

_Entry #1  March 30_

_                This freaky doctor says I have to write stuff here.  Stuff about my imaginary friends and my feelings, so that he can read it.  He says that it will do me good to let someone see how I feel._

_                How the hell does he think I feel?  I've lost Mum and Vati and Katja.  I can't feel anything below my waist.  I'm in constant pain from the surgeries on my back.  Is he absolutely stupid?_

_                And the other part.  To tell him about my imaginary friends.  He says that they're part of my "subconsious images of myself."   You'd think I was some kind of freak or psycho._

_Entry #2 April 2_

_                So... My imaginary friends.  There are several of them.  Flamme, Spinne, Schokolade...  The psychiatrist says I have to write about them, or he'll put me on drugs to control my "delusions."  Mum and Vati would hate this guy.  _

_                So, Flamme.  She's a grown up and she has really pretty red hair.  She's kind of weird.  Sometimes she's extremely nice and other times she's almost cruel.  Grown ups can be so strange.  She talks to me about stuff I don't understand, like machinery and car engines.  I think maybe she's an engineer._

_                Then there's Spinne.  He's really skinny.  He's about my age and he's not all that smart.  He's cool and tells really funny jokes.  He's a bit of a clown._

_Entry #10 April 20_

_                Yet another surgery tomorrow.  You'd think they'd have given up.  But no.  They have to keep cutting me open.  I'm so sick of it.  I've given up on these stupid surgeries.  I don't think that they ever expect me to walk again.  I overheard them in the hall.  All they're trying to do now is stabilise my spinal column.  They could do that with a goddamn brace, couldn't they?  What the hell's so interesting that they have to keep cutting me up?_

_Entry #23 May 10 _

_                Ach!  I hate this stupid place!!! I want to go home!!  Wait... Apparently I don't have a home anymore.  Without my parents alive, I haven't got a guardian, because they never appointed one in their will.  And I'm not even allowed to go visit their grave.  It's so unfair...._

                Dawn stopped reading.  It was so unfair.  The psychiatrist kept threatening to put her on sedatives to take away her imaginary friends.  Why did it matter if she played pretend?  Sure, she was 13 years old, but no one ever came to visit her.  What was she supposed to do all day?  Lie there and pray?  God had clearly turned his back on her, or none of this would have happened.  

                She sighed and looked at the wall.  At least when she got transferred to the new hospital for occupational therapy the walls would be different.  Only thing was, she had to learn to get into her wheelchair on her own before she could go.  It didn't look like she was going anywhere soon, but all the same, she imagined herself fully healed and walking out the door of her room.

***

                Kurt looked around his hotel room.  It was tiny, but at least it was clean and dry.  The cold water drenching him made him shiver a little and the smell of wet, sweaty fur lingered in the air.   It had decided to rain while he was waiting for the taxi and he hadn't remembered to pack an umbrella.  He picked up some dry clothes from where he'd dumped out his suitcase on his bed and headed into his bathroom.

                A few minutes later, steam filled the room and he stepped under the almost scalding water.  The heat chased the chill away and he smiled while he scrubbed.  Hot water was good. As soon as the soap rinsed away, he sat on the floor of the shower, exalting in the comfort of the heat.  

                A drifting kind of lethargy came over him, and his head nodded forward.  Realising that he was all but asleep after the long flight and his time in the woods, Kurt turned off the water, toweled himself off and climbed into bed.  He was just slipping into dreamland when he remembered that he hadn't called the mansion to let them know he'd arrived safely.  Before he'd left, he'd promised to call everyday.

                Wearily, he dialed his cell phone and got the answering machine at the mansion.  He left a brief message, explaining where he was and cracking a joke about airplane food.  All of his obligations fulfilled, he finally let himself sleep.

***

                "Blau!  Wake up!!  It's morning!"  Morgen bounced up and down on the end of his bed.

                Kurt opened an eye and glanced around the room, which most certainly not his hotel room.  Posters of various rock groups were plastered over the walls and clothes were heaped all over the floor.  His dream-room.

                "Morgen, it's early!  Let me sleep."  Kurt was being as whiny as he could.  It was part of their game.

                "But Mum and Vati made breakfast!  Waffles!"  She was playing the card that she knew would get him out of bed--food.

                Kurt sat up suddenly, knocking her over.  She giggled and brushed her short brown hair out of her blue eyes.  She shoved him back, and for a few minutes, they wrestled happily.  Just as it looked like Kurt was getting the upper hand, with his tail wrapped around her wrists, their older brother came in.

                "Would you two quit it already?  Blau, you know she's going to get you up everytime.  Why do you fight it?"

                In response, Kurt and Morgen laughed and darted from the room, Kurt running on all fours as was his custom, while Morgen ran more slowly on two feet.  In his dream, Kurt lived out an entire day with the dream-family, hanging around at the movie theatres and parks with his little dream-sister and her giggling gaggle of friends.

************************************************************************

Okay, that's that.  I'm sorry it took so long! Exams and such.  I can drive now!  Serious plot will likely be revealed next chapter, so don't miss the next installment!!!

And one last thing, before anyone else says it:  I know that most cell phones don't do overseas calls very well, but Kurt's phone is a technologically advanced prototype that has a direct link to the mansion.  So there!                


	4. A Ray of Light

                Hey dudes!  More of the incredibly awesome Kurt coming your way!  Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this, and grrrr to everyone who conveniently forgot what the little button at the bottom does!  Just kidding.

Disclaimer:  Does anyone know where I can find Tainz an X-Man?  To keep as her very own?  She'd like Rogue, Kurt, Logan, Remy or Meggan.  (Okay, so technically Meggan's Excalibur....so what?)  If you do know, please tell me so I can shut her up!!!  She doesn't own one, but her insane wishing that she did is driving me mad!!

Chapter 4: A Ray of Light  

                Dawn was abruptly pulled from her imaginings of walking and being whole again by the nurse coming in.  Dawn groaned and asked to be left alone.

                "I have to check your circulation, you know that.  With you lying here all the time, you might lose circulation to your extremities, which could result in an infection."  The whole spiel had been repeated to Dawn so many times by every nurse on the ward that it was more of an automatic recording than an explanation.

                The nurse pulled down the blankets and reached for Dawn's feet, ready to squeeze the toenails to make sure that the blood would flow back at an acceptable speed.  Dawn closed her eyes, tired of the whole routine.  The nurse would hang around for a few minutes, then leave.  The nurse probably wouldn't even notice if Dawn fell asleep.

                Dawn yelped.  "Get your icy hands off me!  They're so cold it hurts."

                The nurse pulled her hands away and gaped at Dawn for a minute.  "What did you say?"

                "Your hands are cold..."  Dawn trailed off, suddenly realising the significance of that statement.

                "Did you really feel it?" the nurse asked eagerly.

                A very shocked Dawn nodded and the nurse tore out of the room to go find a doctor.

                The rest of Dawn's day was a whirlwind of tests and visits with specialists, trying to figure out why she, all of a sudden, could feel her feet, even if she could only feel cold.  When she finally was put back to bed that night, she was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open.  It was only a matter of minutes before she was sound asleep.

***

                At 11:00 the next morning, Kurt stepped into the bright sunlight outside the church.  He'd woken up early, had breakfast and gone to church, surprised to find that his "nap" from yesterday had lasted all night.  He blinked rapidly, adjusting to the sunlight and found himself wondering what he was going to do with the rest of his day.  He thought about going sightseeing, but that didn't have any appeal and, besides, he had all week to be a tourist.

                After thinking for a while, he went and rented a bicycle and headed back to the abandoned fairground.  He'd seen a poster that his circus was going to be appearing there on Wednesday, and he was thinking about visiting his old friends and family.  If they weren't there yet, the fairground was the place he felt most at home in Berlin.

                He enjoyed the scenery as he left the congestion of the city behind and, all too soon, he found himself back at the still-empty fairground.  Sighing, he pushed the bike into the woods and started climbing trees.  He sprang from limb to limb until he felt too tired to continue, which was, for him, an amazingly short time.  Despite his extremely long nap, Kurt didn't feel a whole lot more rested than he had the day before.  If anything, he felt even more tired.

                The branch he was crouching on seemed to bend and sway, which was impossible, as there was no wind and it was a very thick limb anyway.  He felt unbalanced and sluggish, his reactions were slowed down.  Just as it occurred to him to 'port to the ground, the ground rushed up and he smashed into it. 

                He woke up a few minutes later to a searing pain in his right wrist.  Choking back a scream of agony, Kurt turned off his image inducer and looked at his damaged limb.  His entire hand was turning purple and, when he compared his two wrists, something was definitely out of place.  

                Kurt was terrified.  He couldn't get back to Bayville and Hank like this, but he couldn't go to a hospital, either.  One look at him and any doctor would either scream in fright, try to disect him or refer him to a veterinarian.

                With his shaking left hand, he pulled his cell phone out of one of his many pockets.  Slowly, he pressed the speed-dial button that would connect him to the school.  Kitty picked up.

                "Hello?" she said.

                "Kitty!  I have to speak to Hank!" Kurt exclaimed, his accent heavier than normal after two days of speaking German almost solely.

                "Kurt?  Is that, like, you?  It's like five in the morning.  Can't you call back later?

                "No, I cannot.  I have to talk vith Hank right now.  I think that I have broken my wrist."

                "Oh my god!  You poor thing.  I'll, like, go wake him up."  Kitty apparently dropped the phone, as Kurt heard a loud crash that make him wince.

                A few minutes later, Hank's voice came on the line.  "Hello, Kurt.  Kitty says that you have been injured?"

                "Ja.  I fell out of a tree.  I think my wrist is broken and I do not know vhat to do."

                "Wait.  _You_ fell out of a tree?  Kurt, is something else wrong?"

                "I got dizzy.  I fell.  There is nothing more to say.  Right now, I have to do something about my wrist.  It really hurts."  Kurt swallowed against the tears that threatened to spill out.

                Hank's voice was tinged with concern.  "Kurt, you have to go to a hospital.  There's something else wrong with you.  I'm sure of it."

                "I cannot just valk into a hospital!  Even if I could leave my image inducer on, they vould know about me as soon as they saw an x-ray."  Kurt gave a muffled sob, thinking about how he'd be treated.

                "Are you still in Berlin?"

                "_Ja_."

                "Then we're in luck.  I have a mutant colleague in Berlin whom I met a year ago while he was vacationing in the US  He works out of _Krankenhaus Berlin_, treating mutants secretly.  He has an entire staff of mutants and if I give him a call and explain things, I know that he'll help you."

                "Are you sure?  I don't vant to...to get hurt."

                "Yes, I'm sure.  I will call you back in a little while and tell you where to meet him."

                "Danke, Herr McCoy."

                "You're welcome Kurt.  Now, just hang tight and I will call you back in a few minutes."  Hank hung up and Kurt waited, cradling his injured wrist.

                After a few minutes, Kurt's phone rang and he fumbled with it.  Hank told Kurt to go to the hospital and wait just outside of the Emergency area.  Dr. Heschler would come and find him.  Kurt thanked Hank again and, one-handed, pulled his bike out of the bushes and started pedalling.  He didn't know how long he'd be at the hospital, and he didn't want to pay late fees on his rental.

***

                Kurt waited as he'd been told to and, after a few minutes, a dark haired man came up to him.

                "Kurt Wagner?" the man said questioningly.  At Kurt's nod, the man continued.  "I am Dr. Heschler.  If you come with me, we'll go get you fixed up, okay?"

                Kurt smiled at the man and held out his left hand.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

                Dr. Heschler's eyes widened a bit when he felt the fur on Kurt's hand but, to his credit, that was his only reaction.  He never said a word about it.  

                "Just follow me," he said gently, walking away from Kurt.

************************************************************************

                Okay guys, please review this one!  I realise that the new Harry Potter book came out the day after I posted the last chapter, but I'd still like to get some reviews on this.  If you think that there's something wrong with my writing, and you haven't reviewed because you don't want to hurt my feelings, don't worry about it.  I'm getting desperate and will even accept flames!!  Please, please review!

                I'm done my desperate begging now.  Sorry about that.  I figure there will be about another 6-8 chapters of this...possibly a few more than that, because we're four chapters in and none of the really important stuff has happened yet.  Sorry this is so draggy and slow, but I have to get everyone from point A to point B so that the real story can come into play.  


	5. Here Comes the Sun

                Hey guys, sorry this took so long, and I'm also sorry that this chapter is so slow.  I've finally got everything set for the action to start, so I should be able to make this more exciting by next chapter or the one after it.  Please don't give up on this story.  

                The reason this took so long is because I had a plot bunny or two jump into my head and not go away, so take a look for two other Evolution stories by me, "Crimson Cutie" and "Almost a Second Chance."  CC is finished, while "Almost a Second Chance" is just nicely started.  

                As well, I found a new story that every Rogue fan should read.  It's called "Save Me" and it's on my favourite's list.  In addition to that, I have become the beta-reader for say-chan, so please read her fics. 

                I received a "potential Mary-Sue" alert on my last chapter and, while I can't say too much on the subject without giving away the rest of the story, I can guarantee you that Kurt will _not_ ever end up going out with Dawn.  She's too much of a little sister type of character.

                Um...I guess you probably just want to read the story .

Disclaimer:  I can't believe that I got drugged and couldn't do my job last chapter!  Anyway, Taineyah does not own X-men, or any other Marvel character.  And forget about DC comics.  Taineyah only reads Marvel, although she occasionally watches (and likes) Smallville, which features a DC character.

************************************************************************

Chapter Four: Here Comes the Sun

                Kurt looked away in disgust as Dr. Heschler drew blood.  Kurt didn't like seeing blood, especially his own.  It belonged inside of him, not outside.  His wrist no longer hurt, and he admired the expertly tied splint.  The doctor, whose mutant ability was to pinpoint the exact location and nature of an injury and remove the pain caused by the injury, was still waiting for one of his orderlies to come in.  The orderly could heal broken bones in an instant, but he had other duties to attend to, to keep people from finding out that he was a mutant.

                The staff of this hospital was amazing.  There was an entire team of mutants working within the hospital, and normal humans never even noticed.  Mutants came from all over Germany to be treated, without anyone the wiser.  Of course, it helped that one of the nurses had the ability to hide anyone or anything in plain sight so that if she didn't want someone to find something, they couldn't.

                The only thing that could have helped the staff further that they didn't have was someone who could heal all diseases.  Between the bunch of them, they could instantly heal almost any injury, aside from major nerve damage, but they couldn't cure diseases except through traditional methods.

                Finally, Kurt felt the needle being withdrawn from his arm.  He looked back at Dr. Heschler, who smiled.

                "There.  As soon as my shift is over, I'll go analyse these samples."  He seemed to notice Kurt's worried glance.  "No one but myself will ever look at them.  I'm going to destroy them as soon as I'm through."

                Kurt heaved a sigh of relief, which was followed by a loud growl from his stomach.  He grinned sheepishly.  

                "I haven't eaten since breakfast," he said apologetically.

                "Well, if you follow the green arrows in the hallway, you'll get to the cafeteria.  The orderly is going to be an hour or so, so you have time to get lunch...of course, it's nearly suppertime."  Dr. Heschler put the samples into an unmarked case with an ice pack inside.  "Normally I'd have food brought to your room, but Hank asked me to keep you out of normal case files.  Apparently you're a unique individual, Herr Wagner."

                Kurt smiled.  The doctor was certainly kind and, aside from extraordinary interest with the abilities of Kurt's tail, he treated Kurt's "uniqueness" as a joke.  He hadn't even fliched when Kurt had turned off the image inducer.  The doctor carried the case of blood samples out of the room and, to the doctor's amusement, Kurt waved good-bye with his tail.

                Kurt examined his room, but as there was nothing interesting there, and he really was hungry, he left after a few minutes.  The arrows were out in the hallway, as promised, and they were impossible to miss.  He got to the cafeteria and ordered himself a tray of sausages, French fries and sauerkraut.  

                Even though it was cafeteria food, the sausages and sauerkraut were delicious.  _You just can't get good sauerkraut in the States, _he thought.  He ate his fill, which was, for him, a remarkably small amount of food.  He still wasn't feeling quite right.  The dizziness hadn't passed completely after his most recent fall, and he felt kind of isolated, like he was partially dreaming.

                He put his tray on top of a trash can and started wandering around the hospital.  He found a pay-phone and called the Institute to let them know how he was doing.  He couldn't use his cell-phone in case it caused a disturbance in some of the monitoring equipment.

                Rogue picked up the phone.  "Hello?" she said, her southern accent seeming a little heavier than usual.

                "Hello, Rogue."  Kurt heard her sigh.

                "Are ya all right?  Hank told us that you'd gotten hurt.  Ah was worried."

                "I'm okay.  I broke my wrist..."

                Rogue cut in.  "Oh no!  How long are ya gonna be in the cast?"

                "I von't be vearing a cast."  Kurt lowered his voice.  "Vun of the orderlies can heal broken bones almost instantly.  He's going to fix my wrist in about half an hour."

                "Ah'm so glad.  It'd kill ya ta have ta take it easy for more than a day!"  She laughed.  "Ya'd have ta cut back on yer cartwheels!"

                "I am an acrobat," Kurt said indignantly.  "I can do a cartvheel vith vun hand!"

                Rogue laughed again.  "Ah should get off this phone and go tell the others yer okay.  They're worried about ya!"

                Kurt started to say the word "good-bye," when Hank's voice came on the line.  

                "Rogue, do you mind if I speak to Kurt privately for a moment?"

                "Of course not.  Ah was just hangin' up anyway.  Bye Kurt.  I'll talk ta ya soon."

                "Good-bye, Rogue."  Kurt heard a click as she hung up the phone.

                "Kurt?"

                "_Ja_, Herr McCoy?"

                "Has Dr. Heschler said anything about your test results yet?"

                "_Nein_.  In order to keep anyvun else from seeing them, he is doing the tests vhen his shift is over.  He said that you didn't vant me to be in the regular case files."

                "I did.  I just thought that...well, I'm a little out of sync with the time in Germany, I guess.  I keep thinking that it's later than it is.  What time is it there?"

                "About noon.  I cannot see a clock."

                "Ah...I thought you were eight hours ahead of us, not six.  I'm not sure why."

                "It's all right.  I called you in the middle of the night earlier, didn't I?"

                "Yes, but don't worry about it."  Hank paused for a minute and Kurt heard crashing.  "The students woke up when the phone rang earlier and wouldn't go back to bed and I think that Evan just showered the kitchen in spikes.  I have to go survey the damage."

                Kurt smiled.  "_Wiedersehen_, Herr McCoy."

                "Good-bye Kurt." 

                Kurt hang up slowly.  He still had twenty minutes to kill before the orderly came...  He decided to go watch TV on the set in his room.  He'd have all afternoon to explore the hospital while he was waiting for his test results.

                He couldn't find anything interesting on TV, so he channel-surfed until the orderly got there.

                "Hold out your wrist," the orderly said, with a slight Dutch accent to his German.

                Kurt did as he was told, and the orderly held his hand a few centimetres from Kurt's skin.  A white glow bathed Kurt's injured limb, so bright that Kurt couldn't look at it.  When the spots finally cleared from Kurt's vision, the orderly started untying the splint.

                "Sorry about that.  I forgot to give you sunglasses."

                Kurt laughed.  "It's okay.  My wrist feels as good as new."

                Kurt flexed it back and forth a few times.  It really was working perfectly.  There was no grating feeling of anything moving or any pain at all.

                "You still need to be careful with that wrist for about 24 hours.  The bone is mostly fixed, but it won't be completely healed until sometime tomorrow."  The orderly's face was kind.

                "Thank you very much," Kurt said.  "This is amazing."

                The orderly bowed his head, seemingly embarrassed.  "It is my gift, and it is my responsibility to use my gift to help others.  God gave me my gift so that I could help people."  The orderly looked Kurt straight in the eye.  "I hope you won't think me rude, but I have to go now.  I'm on my lunch break, and I still have to eat."

                "I'm not going to hold it against you."  Kurt smiled brightly.

                "Thank you."  The orderly hurried out, presumably heading to the cafeteria.

                Kurt had never been in a real hospital before, except on one or two occasions where he was visiting someone.  The whole building intrigued him, and he was out the door and wandering before the orderly had even rounded the corner.

                Kurt read the signs on a map on the wall and discovered that he was at the more isolated end of the children's ward.  He headed down to the more public end, looking at various toys that had been left in baskets hanging on the walls.  The kids here had it pretty good, if you didn't count their injuries and illnesses.  He'd always thought that a hospital would be a scarier, darker place than what it was.

                He was almost down into the main hallway that connected the children's ward to the rest of the hospital when he heard a cry from behind him.

                _"Dämon!"_ a woman cried.  

                Someone was screaming about a demon?  Kurt looked down at his hands and, sure enough, his image inducer had cut out.  He glanced over his shoulder to see a couple of security guards running down the hall towards him.  Dropping to all fours, Kurt was off like a shot.

                He tried to keep his bad wrist from hitting the ground as he ran, which slowed him down.  He looked back as he turned a corner.  The guards were still chasing him.  One of the doors on the left side of the hall was open.  Praying that the room would be empty, Kurt ducked inside and closed the door.  

                It became instantly clear that the fates were working against him today as he heard a muffled voice from behind him.

                _"Mein Gott!"_ a little girl hissed.****

Kurt whirled around and put his hands in the air, hoping that the girl would see that he wasn't trying to hurt her.  His tail stood on end, stiffly reflecting his fright at having been seen.

                "I'm not going to hurt..."  His voice trailed off in shock.

                The face peering over the edge of the blankets was familiar.  The hair was a little longer than he remembered it, the blue eyes a little duller and the face a little thinner.  Despite these changes, there was no mistaking this girl for anyone else in the world.  She'd been in too many of his dreams of late.

                "_Morgen?_" he said in astonishment.

************************************************************************

                Aside from the slowness, what did you think?  I just got over some serious writer's block that only affected this story, so I had to write now, or I would have just left this story to rot, like most of my other stories.

                And I'm really sorry about the poor quality of my writing at the moment.  It'll get better after I get used to my new job.  I'm working at a summer camp, and it was rainy today, and we had to keep 100+ kids in a very small area....Needless to say, they incited a riot that would have scared off most police officers.

Please R+R!


	6. Darkness Brings Imagination to Life

Here's chapter Six!!!!!  Thanks for all your reviews!! I'm up to 60 reviews!!!  Thanks!!!

Disclaimer:  Tainz wishes she owned them…..

Chapter Six: Darkness Brings the Imagination to Life

            _"Blau?_"  The girl's eyes were wide, her mouth dropped open.

            "You're the girl from my dreams...."  Kurt shook his head, trying to clear away what had to be a hallucination.  _I'm sick.  There's no way that Morgen is real.  I hope Dr. Heschler finds out what's wrong with me._

"_Was?_  I mean, you're my imaginary friend.  You don't have dreams and you certainly don't close my door.  And I...I wasn't even thinking about you!  How can I be seeing you?"  She rubbed her eyes futily.

            "How can you be seeing me?  How can I be seeing you?  You're a dream.  Nothing more."  Kurt whacked himself on the shoulder with his tail.  "Ouch!  I'm not dreaming!"

            "Don't hurt yourself, Blau....What am I saying?  You're a figment of my imagination.  You can't feel pain!"  She ran her fingers through her brown hair, frustrated with him.  "Go away!  You can't be here when I don't ask you to be!"

            "I can go wherever I want!  _You're_ the one that's a figment of _my_ imagination!"  He stretched a hand towards her.  "See I can't touch..."  His fingertips met the solid flesh of Morgen's face.  

            "This is impossible!" both of them exclaimed.

            "I think...maybe...we're both real....  Or we could both be imaginary...."  Morgen seemed confused by her own thoughts.

            "Um...Why don't we start this again?  With introductions instead of accusing each other of being fake?"

            Morgen nodded slowly.  "I'll start...  Hi.  My name's Dawn Mittlere."

            "I'm Kurt Wagner."  Kurt held out his hand and they shook, staring astonishedly at each other the whole time.

            Kurt dropped into the chair next to her bed and stared at her.  His gaze freaked her out a bit, his golden orbs seeming to see right through her.

            "So, um... How are you?" Dawn asked.  She didn't know what else to say.

            "Fine.  I had a broken wrist this morning, but it's better now."

            Dawn was a little frightened.  Kurt's comment was preposterous.  He must have escaped from the psychiatric ward.

            "So...do you have any ideas as to how we knew each other?"

            Kurt tore his gaze from her face and looked at the wall for a second before his eyes travelled back to her.  "I think you're a mutant.  A telepath, to be precise."

            "I am not a mutant."  Dawn's voice was low.  "I'm not."

            "Well, one of us has to be a telepath, and it obviously isn't me.  I live with two telepaths.  One of them would have realised it if I was reading people's minds."

            "I'm not a mutant!  I can't be.  It can't happen!"  

            "Why not?"

            "Mutants are dangerous.  I watch the news.  And I'm not dangerous!"

            "I'm a mutant."

            "Obviously."

            "Have I ever seemed dangerous to you?  You've been talking to me for months!"

            "It's not just that!  Even if mutants aren't dangerous, everyone hates them!  I've seen the riots on TV.  The other day, there was a story about a mutant who'd been set on fire and killed.  I don't want to be a mutant."

            Dawn's words had brought back some painful memories for Kurt.  _Set on fire._  He shuddered and realised that she was waiting for him to say something.

            "It doesn't matter if you want to be a mutant or not.  It's part of your DNA.  It's what you are."  Flames were still licking at him in his mind.  His heart wasn't in what he was saying, and Dawn could hear it.

            "Are you all right?"

            "I'm fine."  He pushed the memories away.  "It's just...  Do you think I really want to look like this?  To be a mutant?  I don't, but I've had to accept it.  You will too.  Telepaths don't have it so bad.  You look normal.  You can live a normal life."

            "And what happens the first time anyone finds out what I am?"  Her eyes were filling up with tears.

            Kurt didn't know what to say.  His own experiences told him what she'd face, and he knew better than to lie to a telepath.  He shook his head sadly and she started bawling.

            "Listen to me," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  

            She kept wailing, and he was afraid that one of the nurses would come in and find him.

            "Dawn...."  She still ignored him.  "Morgen."

            For some reason, that got her attention.  

            "Morgen, I know of a place where you can learn how to use your special abilities.  A place where you'll be safe.  I live there."  His tail waved back and forth nervously.  "I'll talk to the man that runs it and ask if you can come with me when I go home next Sunday."

            "What if I can't go?  What if he doesn't want me?"

            "The Professor would never turn away a mutant in need, even if they were his worst enemy.  I promise that, if you really are a mutant, he'll let you come with me."

            "What if I get found out before then?  And someone tries to burn me at the stake or something?"

            Kurt winced at her choice of words.  "I promise to protect you.  I won't let anything happen to you."

            Kurt glanced at his "watch" to try and figure out if the Professor or anyone was likely to be home. As he did, he noticed that the reason his image inducer had cut out was because the batteries were running low.  He heaved a sigh of relief that it wasn't truly broken and started fishing around in his pockets for spare batteries. 

            "What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

            "I have to turn my hologram back on before I can go call the Professor, or someone might try to run me out of the hospital.  The batteries are dead."  He finally found the batteries that he always kept in his pocket, and he replaced the dead ones.

            Grinning smugly, he pressed a couple of buttons on his image inducer and his "normal" image appeared.

            Dawn gasped.  "What...How'd you do that?"

            "I told you.  I have a hologram in this watch.  It makes me look normal so I can walk around without scaring people."  He stood and tucked his tail into his baggy pants.  "Now, I'm going to go make a phone call.  I'll be back in a little while."

            Dawn smiled through the tears that still coursed down her cheeks.  "You'll know by then?" 

            "No.  The Professor will have to do a couple of things, but at least he'll know that he has to do them.  I'll come back as soon as I get off the phone."

            "Okay.  I'll see you soon, Blau."

            Kurt rolled his eyes.  Unfortunately, now was not the time to try and break Dawn of a months-long habit.  "I'll be back soon, Morgen."

***

            Kurt stood outside of the hospital, cell phone glued to his ear.  

            "Kurt, I don't think she's a telepath.  I would have noticed it if a telepath capable of talking to you from halfway around the world had emerged."  The Professor sighed.  "I do believe you that she's a mutant."

            "Professor, _was dennkst du..._" Kurt got cut off.

            "English please, Kurt."

            "Of course.  Vhat do you think she is, if she's not a telepath?"  Kurt tapped the ground with his toe impatiently.

            "I'm not sure.  I'm going to go use Cerebro to try and find out."

            "I should let you go, so you can try and find out vhat she can do."

            "Good-bye, Kurt."  Kurt could hear that the Professor was smiling.

            "_Wiedersehen._  Oh!  And Professor?"

            "What is it?"

            "_Danke_."

            "You're welcome."

            Kurt hung up, feeling slightly confused.  How could Dawn have contacted him if she wasn't a telepath?  He shrugged to himself.  The Professor would figure it all out.

************************************************************************


	7. sorry

Hey all!!!!  I'm gonna be away for the next two weeks or so, so any updates will likely be about three weeks away, as I won't even have time to write!!! I'm going to a folk festival!!!!  Whee!!!

Anyroad, I love you all and I promise to think about my stories and have them in my head for when I get home!!!

Love, 

Tainz


End file.
